Commercial printing shops usually require that electronic documents be formatted according to a page description language when printing the electronic document. Conventional page description languages include PostScript which is one of the most well known page description languages that was created by Adobe Systems. Page description languages use English like commands to control page layout and to load and scale outline fonts.
There are many color models accepted by print devices. One popular color model is called red green blue (RGB). However, in commercial printing, a color model known as cyan, magenta, yellow, black (CMYK) is the most popular.
Many computer operating systems have a graphics drawing engine that renders images and text on the computer monitor and to print devices. Many operating systems only support the RGB color model. This means that applications designed to draw and print on these operating systems will have a difficult time to display and print using the CMYK color model preferred in commercial printing
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method for an application program designed for a computer operating system that uses an RGB color model for its graphics drawing engine, such as Graphics Device Interface (GDI) and GDI+ within Microsoft Windows, that can support a wide variety of non-RGB color spaces for publication of an electronic document. Specifically, there is a need in the art for a method and system that can support a wide variety of non-RGB color spaces such as CMYK, CMY, gray scale, and other types of color spaces that are usually not supported by a graphics drawing engine that is part of a computer operating system. Further, there is a need in the art for an application program that can support both RGB and non-RGB color spaces. And lastly, there is a need in the art for adding non-RGB color space functionality to a publishing program.